<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cooperation (when required) by DesertWaterfall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367493">Cooperation (when required)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertWaterfall/pseuds/DesertWaterfall'>DesertWaterfall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Character, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, Triwizard Tournament, i just want to read smth fluffy so i wrote smth fluffy, or at least an attempt at it, this has no meaning whatsoever, very confused asexual character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:01:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertWaterfall/pseuds/DesertWaterfall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Tom are caught by Professors while trying to smuggle illegal books from the library. Now they need to set aside their rivalry to get out of this unexpelled.<br/>And then it spirals out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>466</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No beta, no plot, no nothing. This little fic was just randomly born into existence when I was feeling sad and needed something to lighten up my mood. But I thought, maybe someone else is in need of a little distraction, so -- enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry shouldn’t have lent the Marauders Map to Ron. With the Map this situation would have been avoided.</p><p>He suspected that Riddle currently thought something along the same lines. Harry doubted the proud Slytherin particularly liked being smashed under anyone’s body, let alone his most hated rival.</p><p>The alarms over the Restricted Section suddenly went off. They were silent and designed to be undetectable for students, but Harry was attuned with his magic well enough to sense them, and from the way Riddle’s body under him went even more tense than before, he assumed the Slytherin had sensed them too.</p><p>They both simultaneously cursed and Harry immediately jumped off Riddle, the other boy following, both rushing to pick up from the floor the books they were trying to smuggle out of the Section before they so spectacularly bumped into each other.</p><p>Unfortunately, they never made it out of the Library before the stuff arrived. Fortunately, they at least left the Restricted Section and were now hiding behind one of the bookshelf. </p><p>That was bad. Very bad. If the Professors would catch him smuggling very dark, very illegal books, he’ll be expelled. There is no way he could get away with just some detentions. </p><p>Riddle was definitely thinking along the same lines right now, judging by his panicked expression.</p><p>The footsteps were just a handful of seconds before discovering them when Harry was struck by an idea. By a very dumb, very dangerous idea but it’s not like he had time to come up with something better.</p><p>So he grabbed Riddle’s shirt and smashed their lips together.</p><p>And that’s how Professors found them the second later.</p><p>“Oh my,” chuckled the Headmaster Dumbledore, illuminating the scene with simple <em> lumos</em>. “What a surprising turn of events.”</p><p>“Mr. Riddle, Mr. Potter,” with a spell, Professor McGonnagal pulled them out of the narrow corridor between bookshelves. “What <em> exactly </em> are you doing here? Need I remind you that the curfew had long passed?”</p><p>“I would say it is rather obvious what they were doing, Minerva,” drawled Snape, looking over them in disdain. He aimed an especially disapproving look at Riddle.</p><p>“The alarms went off,” stern Professor reminded them. “So, Mr. Potter. What were you doing in the Library at this hour?”</p><p>“Em,” unhelpfully mumbled Harry, unsure about the next part of the genius plan he had earlier.</p><p>“I asked him to come,” Riddle suddenly interfered, looking shyly down. Harry spotted a rather convincing blush on his cheeks and could only applaud to his acting skills.</p><p>“And why did you do that, Mr. Riddle?” McGonagall continued to interrogate.</p><p>Riddle somehow blushed even more, “I wanted to… talk to him.”</p><p>“Talk?” huffed Snape, unconvinced.</p><p>“Has the talk gone well?” asked Dumbledore in honest curiosity.</p><p>“It did,” supplied Harry, willing himself to blush too.</p><p>“Excellent! It is always so good to see the young love blossom,” congratulated them the Headmaster. Harry barely suppressed the gag; now wasn’t the time to screw everything.</p><p>McGonagal, though, was still — rightfully — suspicious. “And why the Library, Mr. Riddle?”</p><p>Harry tensed. He didn’t know what to say to that. </p><p>Riddle, apparently, didn’t know either, as the silence hung. And then, suddenly, he blurted, “I find it romantic.”</p><p>Harry couldn’t hold a snicker at that and Riddle sent him a quick glare that all but said ‘do you have any better ideas, you idiot?!’</p><p>“And what —”</p><p>“Why, Minerva, it’s quite enough” interrupted the Headmaster. “It is clear what happened here. The alarms were likely set off accidentally when the boys got too close to them. No need to be so harsh on them.”</p><p>“Twenty points each,” added Snape. “And detention. <em> Separately</em>.”</p><p>And they were finally kicked out of the Library.</p><p>Harry quickly exchanged looks with Riddle. “Good night, <em> Tom</em>,” he smiled prettily.</p><p>“Good night, <em> Harry</em>,” grimaced the other boy in response.</p><p>And they went separate ways to their dormitories, illegal books still hidden in the pockets.</p><p>They may be rivals but that didn’t mean they can’t work together when required.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You can't just pretend that you never kissed your rival when the professors are always there to remind you.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So. I honestly planned this as a one-shot but then I kept thinking 'but what happened next??' and suddenly - whoops - there is a semblance of a plot. Sorry not sorry.<br/>But it still has no beta and no meaning. I'm writing this story purely for fun and to revive myself from the more emotionally-draining stuff I write. Hope you'll enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In retrospect, it was naive to think they can just pretend that the <em> Library Incident </em> had never happened and continue insulting each other on every turn as they always did. But a man can dream.</p><p>“Mr. Potter, Mr. Riddle,” started Professor McGonaggal at their next NEWTS-level Transfiguration class. “Why wouldn’t you two work together today? Since you are so wonderfully getting along recently.”</p><p>Who would have thought that McGonaggal will be more suspicious on their behalf than even Snape? She definitely didn’t believe their impromptu display and was set on bringing them to the surface. </p><p>But she underestimated Riddle’s and his ability to cooperate in dare circumstances. Or, as he looked at the Riddle’s tense form, he hoped so. </p><p>“Of course, Professor. We would <em> love </em> to,” Harry smiled, collecting his things from the table and dodging Ron’s puzzled ‘since when are you getting along with <em> Riddle</em>?’ look, and moved to where the Slytherin boy sat. </p><p>Said boy did his best to relax at his approach and even managed to force a semi-decent smile in return. “Harry,” he all but purred in greeting.</p><p>“Tom,” Harry returned just as nicely and joined him at the table, featuring a look as if nothing out of the contrary was happening.</p><p>The whole class was staring.</p><p>“All right class,” continued McGonagall when the two of them just kept sitting near each other peacefully as if they didn’t fight each other every day for seven years straight. “Today we will be learning how to use the earth and the air for urgent transfiguration. While not stable, it is very handy in battles…”</p><p>To be honest, it wasn’t really every day that they fought. Despite what everyone thought, Riddle and Harry could get along just fine, they just… didn’t want to. But when needed, they could expose the Heir of Slytherin terrorising students or drive the terrible witch-toad mad and forcing her out of the Ministry let alone school or, like now, pretending they were indeed <em> dating </em> just because they loved Hogwarts too much to risk it closing, bending under Ministry will or being expelled.</p><p>That still didn’t mean they were pleased to work together.</p><p>“I hate you,” whispered Riddle, not even looking at Harry, when the attention of the class was finally sufficiently focused on the lesson and not them. “Now she won’t get off our backs until the school ends.”</p><p>“Well at least it’s still several months left until that and not <em> minutes</em>!” angrily hissed Harry back at the ungrateful asshole. Really, he saved them both from expulsion and that’s what he gets back? Unbelievable! Harry didn’t even get a nice kiss from all of this. Not that Harry wanted Riddle to return that kiss, mind you. That would have made the matters only worse.</p><p>“Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter, for talking during class,” interrupted McGonagall not even turning from the blackboard. Riddle sneered. “And ten points from Slytherin, Mr. Riddle, for initiating the talking.”</p><p>What a witch.</p><p>They sat through the remainder of the class in silence, not even throwing glares at each other, too wary of attracting any more suspicions from the Professor than they already did.</p><p>Time had never dragged so slow.</p><p>When the bell finally rang signaling the end of the torture, they calmly picked their things up and leisurely walked away from the classroom side by side, ever the image of two dearest friends.</p><p>When the door behind them closed, Harry finally released the long-suffering sigh. “<em>Fuck</em>,” he groaned and immediately stepped aside from Riddle. The Slytherin hissed something through gritted teeth and started walking briskly away.</p><p>“What the hell just happened?” blissfully voiced Ron the thoughts of all students gathered around. Riddle didn’t pay them any attention, pushing them aside as he tried to escape.</p><p>But Harry wasn’t yet done. “Riddle!” he called, coming after him.</p><p>The older boy didn’t even glance back. “If I spend one more minute in your presence, Potter, I will kill you.”</p><p>“Bold of you to think I won’t kill you first the next class that happens!” shouted Harry after him, totally ignoring his classmates watching their confrontation in something akin to awe. “We <em> need </em> to talk.”</p><p>Riddle finally stopped and turned around to look at him. Though ‘look’ wasn’t the right word for this. Harry was absolutely sure he would have died on the spot right now if he wasn’t already immune to Riddle’s basilisk-like glare.</p><p>They continued to burn holes in each other's heads for some time, no one from the still lurking classmates being brave enough to intervene. At last, Riddle took his wand and cast the privacy charm around them. Evidently he was too pissed off to go search for an empty classroom right now.</p><p>“You have ideas how we can stop Professors from doing… that?” he asked surprisingly calm now that they were in relative privacy.</p><p>“Yes, it’s easy,” Harry enthusiastically nodded. “We must break up!”</p><p>“Ouch,” Riddle winced. “We’re not even dating and you’re already dumping me. It hurts.”</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, not wanting to engage in any word games right now. “You know what I mean. Professors think we’re dating and now students will suspect it too. We need to break up, publicly.”</p><p>“It’s not that easy,” Riddle shook his head in exasperation. “We can’t break up if we got together just yesterday.”</p><p>“Why the hell not?”</p><p>It was Riddle’s turn to roll his eyes. “Imagine if it was true. We’re fighting all our lives and then suddenly I invite you to some romantic place,” — Harry couldn’t hold back the snort once again at Riddle’s description of the <em> Library </em> of all places and earned himself a glare just like the last time — “ and proceed to kiss you. Clearly all our flights were in truth just some repressed <em> sexual tension</em>,” — they both winced at this — “and there is absolutely no way we can resolve <em> that </em> in just one day.”</p><p>Harry stared at him. Unpleasant how it was to admit it, Riddle was right. “We are so fucked up,” he finally stated.</p><p>“And it’s all your fault,” vindictively added the Slytherin.</p><p>“Hey! I at least had a good reason to be in the Restricted Section, while you were just researching more ways to maim and kill muggleborn virgins!”</p><p>“I saw some of the books you picked up,” smirked Riddle unpleasantly. “There is no way they were all just to prepare for the Second Task.”</p><p>Once again the bastard was right. But really, how could one resist the temptation? It’s not Harry’s fault that books on dealing with underwater creatures (in more violent ways than was usually deemed acceptable; it <em> was </em> a Restricted Section after all) were near the books on necromancy.</p><p>That was bad that Riddle saw what he took, but it’s not like his choice was any better.<em> ‘The influence of sacrifice’s sex life in rituals depending on the moon cycle’</em>, really? What a nerd. “Well, at least you’re not denying what you were there for!”</p><p>“Why should I?” smiled Riddle shamelessly. “By the way, are you a virgin, <em> Harry</em>?”</p><p>Harry choked. It took him some time to realise where this question came from. “I’m not a muggleborn, you jerk!”</p><p>“Virgin half-bloods have their uses too,” shrugged Riddle. “And it is something I should know about my supposed boyfriend.”</p><p>“You definitely don’t <em> need </em> to know this about your partner,” automatically objected Harry. “And we’re not going to make this… this… <em> relationship </em> bullshit public! One week is enough and then we’re breaking up!”</p><p>“Two weeks <em> at the very least</em>,” disagreed Riddle. “Remember Weasley and Malfoy?”</p><p>Harry nearly poked at the reminder of just <em> what </em> happened last year. He could have lived his entire life without witnessing the disaster that was Ron’s sex life at sixteen, honestly. But — <em> again! </em> — Riddle was right, and if Ron managed to stay with Malfoy for two weeks, then they should too.</p><p>“Deal,” finally agreed Harry. “If I’m not killing you sooner.”</p><p>“You’re awfully confident in your abilities, Potter,” dismissed Riddle, canceling the wards around them and walking away.</p><p>“There is a reason the Goblet of Fire chose me over you, you berk!” shouted Harry after him. Riddle was still sore about it, but Harry thought it was only fair seeing that the Slytherin got the Head Boy position instead.</p><p>Riddle silently flipped the bird at him and rounded the corner, disappearing. </p><p>“So,” Hermione hesitantly started and Harry realised that all his classmates were still there. “What exactly is happening between you and Riddle?”</p><p>Gryffindors and remaining Slytherings looked at him expectedly. Harry groaned.</p><p>“Nothing,” he tried, not very conveniently.</p><p>“Nothing my ass,” murmured Ron.</p><p>“I knew they would realise one day how perfect they are for each other!” excitedly gashed the Slytherin girl that Harry vaguely recognised as Tracey Davis.</p><p>“We’re really not,” weakly protested Harry while his traitorous classmates and thought-to-be-friends erupted into whispering.</p><p><em> At least I am not expelled, </em> he repeated to himself as a manta, <em> I’m going to kill Riddle one day, but at least I am not expelled. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tom: I'm gonna kill you if you keep pestering me, Potter<br/>Also Tom: *proceeds to have a civil conversation with Harry for several minutes*</p><p>And yeap, there's the Triwizard Tournament happening and Harry is a Hogwarts Champion. Rightfully this time.<br/>The next chapter is the Second Task and we all remember what this task is about, right? *wink-wink*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tom is terrified and Dumbledore is scheming.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, I lied and the Second Task would be in the next chapter because Tom suddenly had a meltdown that needed to be dealt with. But it was unbelievingly fun to write, so I regret nothing!<br/>Hope you'll like it too.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pretend relationships were not as rare in a school full of hormonal teenagers as one may foolishly think. It was arguably an easy way to make your crash or ex-partner jealous, for once. In Slytherin House especially it happened all the time, children trying to play ridiculous power games thinking themselves adults with adult problems. It was frankly disgusting to watch and Tom never imagined himself indulging in one of these particular games.</p><p>So of course Potter just had to ruin it.</p><p>It was of small comfort that they chose to pretend to be in a <em> secret </em> relationship. Actually, it was probably even worse than if they went public with it. Because despite the fact that they behaved as usual — that is, fighting — outside of classes, there was no way their classmates would just ignore their shifted attitude towards each other when there was a professor watching. </p><p>The rumour mill went wild.</p><p>No one understood what was happening, only that <em> something </em> was definitely going on. Really, it was so obvious in retrospect how damn unperfect their plan was that Tom wanted to find a mythical time-turner and punch his past self in the face.</p><p>Because <em> no one </em> pretends to be in a <em> secret </em> relationship. So of course not even his fellow Slytherin ever thought that this was the case. Instead, they chose to reason seriously how there were always these <em> looks </em> between Potter and him and how obvious it was that one day they will just snap and fuck.</p><p>But to be fair, it was probably impossible to prevent such rumours from popping up, no matter how exactly they chose to go with this ‘relationship bullshit’, as Potter so elegantly put it. And pretending to be pretending that they are not dating allowed them to at least release their mutual frustration on each other. Tom never before was so eager to engage in their usual feud like he was after the classes where they were forced to sit together and <em> be nice </em>.</p><p>Tom was also… worried.</p><p>Because he did remember Malfoy and Weasley. He remembered how one day Malfoy hated everything Weasley stood on, and how the next day they were sucking each other faces off, uncaring about the entire Hogwarts population staring at them in the Great Hall. And it concerned Tom that he too might not be entirely honest with himself about his feelings towards Potter.</p><p>No. If he wanted to be honest with himself, he must be honest with this too.</p><p>It <em> terrified </em> him.</p><p>He didn’t want to become like Malfoy. He didn’t want to embarrass himself like that. And he absolutely did not want Potter!</p><p>But.</p><p>That’s what Malfoy would have said too before that fateful day.</p><p>And Tom was better than that. He was not going to repeat Malfoy’s mistake and he will deal with this situation rationally and not wait until it blew up in his face.</p><p>That’s why he was lying now in the bed, deep in the night, thinking.</p><p>Did he want Potter?</p><p>He must ignore how ridiculous this very question seemed to him. He must ignore his panicked thoughts about what the fuck he was going to do if it was true. Right now, he just needed to answer the damn question. Did he want Potter?</p><p>No. He didn’t.</p><p>Was he sure about that? Absolutely sure?</p><p>No. He wasn’t.</p><p>And that’s exactly why he was so terrified.</p><p>Because now, lying in the dark and trying very hard to be as honest with himself as it was possible, he was forced to return to the night everything started, however much he wanted to throw it down the deepest parts of his mind.</p><p>The truth was, he wasn’t… disgusted when Potter fell on him and kept him under his weight on the floor. Neither was he repulsed when Potter kissed him for show.</p><p>Tom took a deep breath.</p><p>Here. He said that. He is <em> not </em> in denial.</p><p>Right. So.</p><p>Did he… want it… to happen again?</p><p>He considered that.</p><p>No? He did not?</p><p>Potter’s kiss and… <em> body </em> weren’t disgusting, but they weren’t pleasant either. That meant he didn’t want Potter, right? Right?</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” he groaned angrily under his breath. Why being a teenager was so difficult?</p><p>That wasn’t leading him anywhere. He still believed he wasn’t attracted to Potter and he still wasn’t sure about that.</p><p>How else could he test it? Besides trying to kiss Potter, of course.</p><p>...He didn’t want to even think about what this can lead to. What if Tom liked it and Potter didn’t? What if Potter liked it and Tom didn’t? What if they both liked it??</p><p>Right. Not thinking. Back to the previous question.</p><p>Actually, now that he phrased it like this, it seemed pretty obvious. </p><p>His dormmates always liked to browse through nicked magazines and discuss in bothered whispers their partners. Tom could try this too, to imagine Potter in different poses and see how his body reacts. That was an easy test — he either becomes hard or not. If he does, then he’s attracted to Potter, and if he’s not, then he can finally go to sleep. Simple.</p><p>And no, he’s not going to think right now how he would live with himself if he does become hard. Because it’s only if. Very tiny, very improbable if.</p><p>So. <em> Poses. </em> Or rather, <em> a </em>pose. One must be enough. He was definitely not going to fantasize about Potter all night.</p><p>At least he hoped so.</p><p>Anyway. A pose. </p><p>He concentrated and...</p><p>His mind went blank.</p><p>Did he need to take one of these magazines and imagine Potter’s face on models there? But his dormmates were straight (and Malfoy was in denial again), so they probably didn’t have magazines with male models and Tom didn’t have the patience left to find one. So he must imagine something by himself.</p><p>But what?</p><p>Maybe if he can’t even start imagining then he’s already not attracted?</p><p>Yes, most probably. But he couldn’t be sure until he tried.</p><p>Potter played Quidditch, right? He was rather lean because of it — and was likely why he was so damn heavy back in the Library — and Tom knew girls swoon over him even more after the matches. So he could probably imagine Potter in his Quidditch attire, all sweaty after the game…</p><p>Ew.</p><p>Not sweaty then. After the shower, so he’s at least clean? But he wouldn’t be in Quidditch attire then. Did it matter? Maybe? But naked bodies must envoke a greater response, that much Tom knew. So, no clothes. After the shower. Or even during the shower, so the water... slides down his body? And muscles? Back and chest and all that. And Potter flexes his arms and… uhh...</p><p>That wasn’t working. Tom was confused but definitely not aroused. But perhaps he did it wrong? He didn’t like Quidditch, after all, maybe that was the problem? Yes, that totally can be a problem and he absolutely can’t risk a biased experiment right now.</p><p>If not Qudditch then what? What about Potter having sex with someone? Did Potter even have a girlfriend?</p><p>Tom frowned in a realisation that he didn’t know such an essential thing about his rival.</p><p>For the sake of an experiment, Tom was going to assume that Potter had, in a fact, a boyfriend. A tall, dark-headed boyfriend. And… they fuck? In a broom closet? No, that’s disgusting. In a bed then. Big, soft bed with silk linen…</p><p>Oh, no, that was him wanting to sleep, not imagining Potter.</p><p>In an ordinary bed then, in a dorm. Potter and his boyfriend are naked and fucking…</p><p>Wait. Who fucks whom?</p><p>Would Potter be domineering in their hypothetical relationship or Tom? Potter looked like a domineering type, and he did tag Tom down for the kiss that night — which was very rude, by the way, albeit not entirely disgusting.</p><p>Nevermind. That wasn’t important now.</p><p>Let’s say, Potter is domineering and... he’s doing it from behind? That way it would be rougher. But if they face each other it would be more romantic. So probably they facing after all. And if so, they also kissing.</p><p>That was a nice picture, actually. Still not arousing, but... aesthetically pleasing. It suited Potter, to fuck someone. Yes, he’s definitely a domineering type.</p><p>Did it mean that in their relationship Tom would be a submissive?</p><p>Wait, no. He wouldn’t be a submissive because there would be no relationship in the first place. Tom considered again what he imagined. He felt like it was the most <em> pleasing </em> thing he could come up with, and he still wasn’t even slightest hard.</p><p>And that meant, thank Merlin, that he wasn’t attracted to Potter.</p><p>That’s all. Nothing else mattered. Tom was not going to lose his mind and start dating Potter for real or, even worse, mooning over him in unrequited attraction.</p><p>He did several calming breaths.</p><p>Everything was alright. He was good, and Potter was still an arsehole Tom wanted dead. Maybe he’d even kill Potter himself after graduation for what he just had to come through. Imagining sweaty Potter, really. How Tom even came up with something like this?</p><p>Totally Potter’s fault.</p><p>Tom briefly imagined Potter falling from the broom and breaking his neck.</p><p>Here. Much better.</p><p>He can finally relax and go to sleep.</p><hr/><p>
  <b> <em>Meanwhile, in Headmaster quarters.</em> </b>
</p><p>“Albus, you can’t seriously think it’s a good idea!”</p><p>“Of course not,” hummed Headmaster. “I think it’s a <em> brilliant </em> idea.”</p><p>“You can’t possibly believe in the little display they showed,” Minerva shook her head disapprovingly.</p><p>“And still showing!” brightly added Headmaster.</p><p>“Exactly! They stole books from the Restricted Section, Albus — on necromancy and blood magic! — we can’t just let them leave and think they got away with it so easily.”</p><p>But Headmaster merely chuckled.</p><p>“Minny, my girl, you know just as well that no book in Restricted Section is really dangerous. Besides, it was anything but easy for them.”</p><p>“How was it not? What is hard in pretending to kiss and expect us to believe that two constantly fighting boys suddenly get along?”</p><p>“But they <em> did </em> get along!” cheered Headmaster to confused Professor. “You can’t honestly say that it’s not simply fascinating how they agreed on their little show in mere seconds. And they are even maintaining it after a week.”</p><p>Professor huffed, “They fight more than usual,” she pointed out.</p><p>“But they together more than usual too,” added Headmaster. </p><p>It seemed there was no changing mind for him. She tried to reason with him differently then.</p><p>“This is simply cruel for Mr. Potter,” she said gravely. “He would expect a friend, not —”</p><p>“But instead he would get someone who can become his friend or, who knows, something more even,” Headmaster’s eyes twinkled as he popped a lemon drop in his mouth. “Really, all the boys need is a little push.”</p><p>Professor sighed. She did what he could.</p><p>“Now, Minny. I think it’s time to call for Miss Delacour, Miss Granger and Mr. Riddle.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Because Professors are not idiots and mere teenagers can't really fool them.<br/>And yes, I decided on making Tom asexual here. Because fight me, but sex is stupid. Tho I shamelessly projecting here so I probably can't judge... meh, don't care.<br/>But anyway, it's not to say that Tom is aromantic as well, and oh boy, he's so unprepared for that!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The second task and, of course, Tom is Harry's hostage. Whatever will happen next?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Betaed by lovely Cynrei &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry reached the surface and could finally make a real breath for the first time since the last hour or so.</p><p>
  <em> “And Harry Potter, the Hogwarts’s Champion, first finishes the task, saving his hostage from the merfolk’s clutches! Fifty-one minutes, not bad, not bad. But where are other champions? We can see how Fleur Delacour —” </em>
</p><p>The body near him suddenly convulsed and started coughing. Harry looked at him in utter disdain. There were so many things he wanted to say at that moment but he didn’t have any strength left to.</p><p>“I hate you,” he chose to simply say and let go of Riddle’s wrist. He could swim by himself, after all, now that he wasn’t unconscious anymore.</p><p>“<em>February,</em>” groaned Slytherin, fetching the wand somewhere from his robes and casting a warming charm at himself. “Whose <em> brilliant </em> idea it was to swim in the Black Lake in <em> February</em>?!”</p><p>Harry heard laughter erupting from the stands on the beach and he glared at the floating orb above his head. Surely it wasn’t still recording and broadcasting everything around him?... He shook scary thoughts off. “I’m betting on Karkaroff.”</p><p>The platform hovering above the surface of the lake finally flew towards them, wizards and mediwitches already preparing to pull them out of the water. “Tell me you at least won the task,” Riddle was pulled out first — prick — and then had the gut to offer Harry his hand to help him out.</p><p>“I at least won the task,” Harry dully repeated, climbing the platform and eyeing the offered hand in suspicion. Riddle glared but the effect was somewhat relinquished by the fluffy towel he was currently being wrapped in. “I was the first. Other hostages are still there.” The fluffy towel seized Harry as well and the platform flew back to the edge of the lake.</p><p>Soon they could see three giant screens floating in the air, projecting to everyone watching how each of the champions was dealing with the task. Harry’s hesitant hopes were shattered — there, between Fleur fighting with grindylows and Victor in his shark form rashing through the merfolk village was he, Harry, soaked and freezing and near Tom fucking Riddle who he was forced to save for everyone in the whole freaking wizarding world to see.</p><p>They were doomed.</p><p>“Is it Krum?” asked Riddle as if it absolutely didn’t matter that the both of them were <em> displayed on the bloody giant screen </em> and there was nothing more interesting than Victor’s transformed form. “He’s a <em> shark animagus</em>?”</p><p>“Really?” broke Harry. “That’s what you’re thinking about right now?”</p><p>“But it’s a useless form!” turned Riddle to him with an oddly indignant expression of his face. “Imagine training for years to reach your animagus transformation and get <em> this</em>.”</p><p>That must have sucked, Harry agreed. Still, “<em>Really?</em>” Harry wavered helplessly in direction of <em> fucking screens </em> and the <em> fucking floating orb</em>, unable to form words to express how bloody fucked up they were now.</p><p>Riddle winced, glancing at the orb and back, and it was the first sign Harry got that he even noticed what was happening. But then his features cleared and he merely raised an eyebrow. “Yes, I really think it’s useless.”</p><p>Harry glared, opening his mouth to — but then he understood.</p><p>Maybe Riddle was right. Maybe the best they could do right now was to ignore it all and pretend that nothing happened, that Riddle wasn’t taken as what Harry ‘<em>will solely miss'</em>, that the whole wizarding world didn’t know what the hostage in the second task symbolised, that they weren’t in to many more months of even more persistent whispers and rumours of them dating, that — </p><p>Harry took a deep breath in. “Well, it turned out to be pretty useful for this task though.”</p><p>Riddle huffed. “I bet it’s the first time he got to use it.”</p><p>
  <em> “Victor Krum, the Durmstrang Champion, is the second to finish the task, rescuing his beautiful girlfriend from the deep darkness of the Black Lake! Fifty-seven minutes, just three minutes short of the time limit! But will Fleur Delacour, the last remaining Champion, manage to finish the task and save her little sister before it’s too late? She is close but —” </em>
</p><p>“They’re not even dating,” commented Harry.</p><p>“Maybe they will now,” hummed Riddle, looking in amusement as Hermione screamed at the shark right up her face the moment she woke. “See how good they look together?” Victor’s form wavered and he turned back to his usual self but was immediately shot by a stunning spell from Hermione who didn’t have time to react at transformation but who was definitely not going to let some stupid shark eat her. “Those were some good reflexes.” </p><p>“That’s Gryffindor for you.” Fortunately, the platform to pick them up was already close and the prone body of Durmstrang Champion was soon fished out from the water. “Never go down without a fight.”</p><p>“That would have been a tragic end to their story if he drowned like that.” Victor was revived and wrapped in the same warm towels and Hermione couldn’t stop apologising. “And to think, it’s all because he’s a shark animagus.”</p><p>“Stop harassing him, it’s not like your animagus form is any better.”</p><p>“You don’t even know what it is.”</p><p>“It’s a snake,” Harry deadpanned and before Riddle could become smug, continued. “Tiny, ugly snake, that’s not even venomous.”</p><p>Riddle was deeply offended that he was refused the rights to be big and menacing. “Then your animagus is a <em>kitten</em> and —”</p><p>They were distracted by a sudden roar from the stands and turned back to the screens. Fleur was almost there, and Victor and Hermione...</p><p>“Just like I said,” signed Riddle, wearing an almost disgusted look watching the pair kissing.</p><p>“Yikes,” winced Harry at the same time. “Poor Ron.”</p><p>They stood in silence, Harry watching in growing unease how… <em> suggestive </em> Riddle and he looked together on the screen right next to the newly formed pair. He didn’t have any illusions that most of the viewers expected the same display of <em> feels </em> and <em> passion </em> from them too. It didn’t help that the hostage was meant to be someone dear — not an enemy with whom he only pretended to be close to, but apparently did too good a job of it!</p><p>Harry glanced at Riddle who was, in turn, subtly eyeing their floating orb and somehow that only made his unease increase. Then the Slytherin looked back at him with such a strange unreadable expression that Harry would have backed away if he wasn’t a Gryffindor. “Harry —”</p><p>
  <em> “And Fleur Delacour brings her sister to the surface just six seconds until the task ends! That is a truly incredible display of determination, especially after being caught in the seemingly helpless trap for more than twenty minutes before —” </em>
</p><p>Harry eyed Riddle suspiciously — it was still so weird to be called by the first name, even if for the sake of pretence — but seeing that the Slytherin was sufficiently distracted from whatever he wanted to say, turned to Fleur’s screen too.</p><p>And immediately noticed something wrong. “Wait, why is her sister so still? Shouldn’t she wake up already…?”</p><p>“She’s part-Veela, like Delacour,” said Riddle as if it explained everything. </p><p>“And?”</p><p>Riddle released a suffering sigh as he always did when he thought Harry was unbelievingly stupid. “Veelas are more resistant to sleeping and confounding charms. They placed her under a stronger curse otherwise she risked waking up underwater.”</p><p>“And you know it since when?” snorted Harry. “Since all of you were enhanced together?”</p><p>Riddle just glared and Harry took it as a yes.</p><p>Everyone was cheering, the task was almost over, the judges leaving to discuss the final scores. Harry’s eyes were drawn to the screens again and now Riddle and he looked even more awkward standing there a few feet apart — though was he imagining it or Riddle stood closer now? — while all other Champions were cuddling happily with their rescued hostages, so happy to have them back after they went missing in the morning. </p><p>Harry didn’t even notice Riddle’s disappearance. As a matter of fact, he almost picked Hermione down there before he realised that damn Slytherin couldn’t be anyone else’s hostage other than his.</p><p>He was starting to regret that harsh decision to kiss Riddle in order to save their asses.</p><p>But no, that wasn’t true. Harry still thought that the expulsion was worse.</p><p>“Just kiss already!” shouted someone from the stands, clearly enhancing their voice by magic to hear it from so far away.</p><p>Or not.</p><p>Books on necromancy weren’t that serious, were they? He probably wouldn’t have been expelled after all, just got some detentions with Snape…</p><p>
  <em> “And judges are ready to announce their scores!” </em>
</p><p>Harry shut his sorry worries and perked up.</p><p>
  <em> “Third place… Victor Krum, forty-two points!” </em>
</p><p>That was slightly unexpected, him being the second to finish, but Harry already knew that the time wasn’t the only criteria the judges used. Perhaps it was because in the shark form Victor didn’t have a lot of opportunities to demonstrate his skill in magic — which made Harry worry a little because he didn’t flaunt colourful spells right and left either.</p><p>
  <em> “Second place… Fleur Delacour, forty-seven points!” </em>
</p><p>Harry could feel his face splitting into a grin.</p><p>
  <em> “And the first place… Harry Potter, forty-eight points!” </em>
</p><p>Oh yes, that was so worth it. Sure, he now had to deal with all the rumours, but he wouldn’t have made it in time without those handy spells he found in the Restricted Section, or if he had to spend hours in detentions this last week instead of preparing for the task, so screw it all, but he regretted <em> nothing</em>.</p><p>Harry laughed, cheering of the crowd ringing pleasantly in his ears and he turned to Riddle — who was an absolute bastard but was still the only person left near him to share his joy with — and who was smiling too and Harry almost didn’t hate him that much at the moment and “I won and —”</p><p>And Riddle tugged him down and kissed.</p><p>The world stopped. The crowd whistled and cried and the speaker was telling something and Riddle held him there, cupping his face and <em> kissing </em> him, but Harry was frozen with one single thought running through his head, <em> what the actual fuck was going on?! </em> </p><p>Then time was running again and Riddle pulled away, eyes blown and smile wild, hands still holding Harry in place. “You won and I love you.”</p><p>“What,” weakly whimpered Harry.</p><p>But then Riddle was learning again and the world stopped once more. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, I understand that this chapter may seem weird in light of the previous one, but I promise you it all makes perfect sense! And it's not nearly the end of the story.<br/>Next chapter -- Harry's dealing with what just happened and has a discussion with Tom. Perhaps will be in Tom POV, but I'm not sure yet.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry tries to gently turn Tom down, but Tom is a jerk who doesn't deserve it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi folks! It's been two months but you know how it is -- real life demands attention sometimes. Now I managed to escape from it tho and as an apology I gift you this little chapter of my two favourite boys managing their relationship. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They escaped from the crowd the moment they were given a chance to do so. Tom allowed to be dragged into some abandoned classroom and was now calmly observing the worked up Gryffindor who was hastily casting some privacy charms around them.</p><p>“Alright, Riddle,” the boy finally turned from the door. He paused, nervously running his hand through his already more messy than usual hair. “Tom.” He paused again, evidently unsure about the name to use. “No, Riddle. Right. Erm… We need to talk.”</p><p>Tom hummed, acknowledging what was said, but didn’t comment. Yes, they needed to talk, that much was obvious — but that didn’t mean Tom was going to make it easy for the other boy. On the contrary, Tom was perfectly content to stand there silently and watch things unfold themself. He knew plenty of ways the other could react to the kiss, and so far it looked like the Gryffindor stopped on the most amusing one.</p><p>That is, amusing for Tom.</p><p>The Gryffindor started pacing around the room, trying to come up with what to say. </p><p>“So,” he finally started, when it became clear Tom wasn’t going to contribute. “I’m sure you understand that was… quite unexpected to me,” he weakly chuckled and Tom tried his best to hide a grin that was threatening to spread on his face. Sweet Salazar, that was golden. He’d store this memory in a pensive if he had one. “And Merlin knows, I’ve had a crush on you too but —”</p><p>“Really?” Tom startled. How had he not noticed that?</p><p>“Well, yeah,” the other boy turned to look at him as if it was obvious. “When was the last time you looked in the mirror, Riddle? Half the school had a crush on you at one point or another, and the other half is just not into blocks.”</p><p>Hah. Interesting. It was not like Tom’d never been called handsome before, but there was something special about being called so by your long-time rival.</p><p>“But,” the Gryffindor pointedly stopped Tom from smirking. “We’re not going to talk now how you sold your soul for the good looks. Because the point is, Riddle, is that I <em> had </em> a crush on you, but I do <em> not </em> anymore!”</p><p>Tom was sorely tempted to ask why, but he stopped himself when he saw how the other boy suddenly looked troubled and sad. Why in hell —? </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Gryffindor hastened to apologise, confusing Tom even more. “That was rude of me. But, Riddle — I just —” he made a deep breath in and finally let it out. “I just don’t like you this way. Sorry.”</p><p>Ah. Of course.</p><p>“And sorry if that episode in the Library made you think otherwise,” the Gryffindor started mumbling and pacing around again, not noticing the smile on Tom’s face, “but that really was just my stupid idea about how to get the professors from our backs. I didn’t mean anything by that, so… yeah, sorry about that. I should’ve explained it to you but I didn’t think you’d think it as… And during these past two weeks, too, I wasn’t, you know, genuine, and— shit, I’m so sorry it happened this way and —”</p><p>Tom couldn’t hold it in himself anymore.</p><p>He laughed. </p><p>“Merlin, Potter,” he managed to force between the laughter. “You really believed me!”</p><p>Potter stopped half the step.</p><p>“What.” </p><p>Tom looked up and nearly folded in half again at the pathetic confused expression on the other boy’s face. He couldn’t stop himself from mocking Potter with his earlier words, “So sorry, but I don’t like you either, Potter. In this way or any other.”</p><p>The realisation finally drew upon the other boy’s face. “You <em> played </em> all this?!”</p><p>“Obviously,” Tom huffed, sobering up at last. “What, you really believed all these inane rumours how there are some suppressed feelings between us? Or that I have some secret crush on you as you had? Honestly, how naive can you be?”</p><p>All compassion Potter previously had was quickly thrown out of the window. “What the <em> fuck </em> is wrong with you?!” the boy cried out, his magic flaring up aggressively and Tom automatically raised his own to counter it. “Why would you even do this?! And in front of all the cameras at that! Do you even realise they would never leave us alone now? The fuck was that, Riddle?!”</p><p>Tom winced at all the cursing. “Of course I do realise that, it was exactly why I did it.”</p><p>“What?” Potter faltered, but not for long. “No. No, Riddle, I refuse to play in whatever scheme you came up with!”</p><p>“Well, you don’t have a choice, now do you?” Tom shoot Potter his sweetest smile. “It’s just like you sad, all the cameras saw how I confessed, you can’t run away from it now.”</p><p>“<em>Fuck you! </em> I returned neither your confession nor your kiss, I owe you nothing!”</p><p>“Did you forget already? I was your hostage, the one you <em> ‘will solely miss’ </em> — this is just as well a confession.”</p><p>“Well, it is not! I don’t care how it looked like, we’re breaking up! Publicly, so everyone can see it.”</p><p>Tom took a deep breath and counted to ten. He reminded himself once again that he knew what he was signing for when he kissed Potter, and that it was ultimately worth it.</p><p>But Merlin was it hard to deal with the idiot Gryffindor.</p><p>“Alright, let’s say we break up now. What do you think will happen next?”</p><p>Potter paused. “It’d be a scandal.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“Probably Professors would look up again why we were in the Library that night. But I’m sure we’ll manage that.”</p><p>“Potter,” Tom looked seriously in his eyes, wanting to finally drive the point home. “No one would believe us.”</p><p>“So what? I don’t care!”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter do you care for it or not. The fact is, <em> I was your hostage </em> — and everyone knows what it means. Even if I did nothing and we break up several days later as we planned, rumours would never leave and —”</p><p>“Then let them!”</p><p>“They’d get out of control! After the task, it’s not only Hogwarts, it’s the whole Wizarding Britain who will hear about this. You’re a Hogwarts Champion, Potter, everyone is going to talk about you. About <em>us</em>. And if we pretend nothing happened, they will just make something up. Do you really want Which Weekly to spread false rumours about your love life?”</p><p>“You’re saying it like they won’t spread rumours now.”</p><p>“Of course they will. But now we can control what these rumours are if we gave them something to work with.”</p><p>Potter finally shut his mouth. He was looking at Tom as if he suddenly understood. Well, that went easier than expected, Tom thought and allowed himself to relax a little.</p><p>But then Potter humorously chuckled, shaking his head. “I don’t see the difference for me. Either way they’re going to talk about our <em> non-existing </em> relationship.” </p><p>Merlin help him.</p><p>Tom started again, “The difference is—”</p><p>“No, Riddle, I got your point,” the smile spreading on Potter’s face was not one of a kind sorts. “You worry about <em> your reputation</em>.”</p><p>Tom immediately tried to protest, but Potter stopped him.</p><p>“I was talked about since <em> eleven</em>, Riddle, I don’t care about it anymore,” the Gryffindor stepped closer, magic crackling threateningly around them. Tom forced himself to stay where he was. “Yes, it’s unpleasant, but you know what I’ve learned? People will always find something new to talk about. They get tired of old gossip and switch to other topics. And this thing? They’ll get tired of it too eventually.</p><p>“But for you, Riddle?” the smile on Potter’s face was now definitely evil. “For you it’s the first time, isn’t it? No one knows poor muggleborn orphan Tom Riddle outside of Hogwarts, and you don’t want for your name to be first heard and associated with some stupid teenage drama.”</p><p>“I’m not a muggleborn and you know it,” argued Tom.</p><p>Potter had the decency not to comment that it was the only thing Tom could really argue about. “Oh? Well, feel free to out yourself as an unwanted bastard son of a disgraced family then. I’m sure Which Weekly would simply <em> love </em> it.” The Gryffindor took one step closer, and Tom half-absently wondered where Potter learnt to smile so cruelly. “I know <em> I </em> would.”</p><p>He will kill Potter one day, Tom reminded himself, stubbornly holding his ground and not looking away from the angry acid eyes. It was truly a pity he couldn’t do it now, though. Everything would have been so much easier then.</p><p>“What do you want?” he gritted through his teeth.</p><p>“For you to be out of my life, Riddle,” Potter hissed right at his face and really, he’d make a fine snake. “I have no intentions of spending even more time with you in this ridiculous fake relationship.”</p><p>Tom silently berated himself for ever believing this could go easily. “I owe you a favour. Surely there is something you can use this for?”</p><p>“Did you mistake me for one your snakes? I have no need in these stupid favours.”</p><p>Actually, Tom was ninety percents sure Potter was a hatstall because the Hat tried to put him in Slytherin. But that was beside the point right now.</p><p>Instead, he kept pressuring. “Don’t be so stubborn. I’m a Head Boy and one of the most popular students, there is plenty I can do for you.”</p><p>“And yet I somehow managed for all these years,” shrugged Potter, unbothered.</p><p>Tom snorted. “Sure, especially with the Umbridge.”</p><p>Potter predictably didn’t like being reminded of their fifth year and instantly riled up. “I would have been just fine without your help!”</p><p>(No, he wouldn’t, and they both knew it. Tom just liked to remind about it from time to time.)</p><p>“You would have been <em> expelled </em> without me,” hissed Tom. “Just like back then in the Library.”</p><p>Potter paused. Familiar banter aside, he wasn’t so daft as to not caught on a threat. “I would bring you down with me,” the Gryffindor warned.</p><p>“You can certainly <em> try</em>.”</p><p>Potter shook his head, almost disapprovingly. “You know that between a Head Boy and a Hogwarts Champion I have more chances here.”</p><p>He was right of course. But even so, Tom wouldn’t give up easily and Potter knew it wasn’t worth it.</p><p>They silently glared at each other. Threatening never really worked between them, but they still tried sometimes.</p><p>Tom tried to use another approach. “You don’t have enough time for both the Tournament and the studies. I can help you with both.”</p><p>Harry snorted. “Thank you, but no, thank you.”</p><p>Really? Tom almost lost his rival because of this stupid Tournament, so absorbed Potter was with it. “Had you perhaps forgot the last Defense class? You would have made a fool of yourself in front of the whole class if I hadn’t covered for you. The Tournament takes all your time, but you still have to take NEWTs this summer.”</p><p>The Gryffindor waved him off with the arrogance excessive even for him. “I’ll manage.”</p><p>“Will you? I’m sorry to break it up for you, but you still need Outstanding results to pass for the Auror program you so dream of. And at this rate, you won’t get it not only in Potions but in Defense too.”</p><p>“I’ll manage as is I don’t need your help with it, Riddle!”</p><p>“And who else will help you? Weasley? Granger, who’s now dating the Durmstarng Champion?”</p><p>Potter faltered. It was clear he didn’t think that he won’t have an opportunity anymore to use Granger’s help as much as he had before. Feeling an opening, Tom pressed further.</p><p>“You know I’m the best tutor you can get. Yes, you don’t need help with understanding the material, I’ll give you that,” — well, except for Charms, but Tom was not going to mention it — “but I can save you time significantly by helping to research for essays. You know it’s your weakest point and that it’s nearly impossible to get even EE at NEWTs without a good grip on theory.”</p><p>Potter was still hesitating, so Tom continued, “And we don’t even have to change our interactions that much from what we do now. Both of us are not the type to be publicly affectionate so it won’t be expected from us. You can even use our relationship as an excuse to spend some time privately,” — Tom knew Potter didn’t like all the attention he got with being the Champion. He was dealing with it well enough and knew how to use it, but he still didn’t like it and preferred to avoid it whenever possible. Tom found it stupid, but then again, he was not going to point it out now. — “The rumours don’t bother you, all right, but isn’t it still better to gain something for yourself from this situation? You lose nothing from this arrangement.”</p><p>Tom watched Potter attentively. The Gryffindor still appeared dubious, but it looked like the persuasion worked.</p><p>Finally, after several tense seconds, Potter broke the silence.</p><p>“It’s really nice to watch you beg, Riddle,” he said with a smirk and Tom seriously contemplated killing Potter right then and there. “You know, I can be inclined to agree — but on one condition.”</p><p><em> Finally</em>. It worked, it was clear Potter agreed to play along and simply wanted to have the last word for him. Tom could allow it if only to make the Gryffindor feel better.</p><p>“What is it?” he rolled his eyes. “Sex?”</p><p>He wouldn’t be surprised if it was what Potter wanted. Tom was still amazed sometimes how much could be achieved by handing out sexual favours. He didn’t participate in them often, of course, but it was difficult to avoid them entirely in a school filled with hormonal teenagers. Tom was even slightly interested in how such an arrangement would work out between Potter and him. </p><p>But surprisingly, Potter wrinkled his nose in distaste at the suggestion. “I said I <em> had </em> a crush, Riddle. Fortunately, your shitty personality made it impossible for it to stick. No, what I have in mind is worse.”</p><p>Tom seriously doubted this. “So?”</p><p>“I decide when and how we break up. You have no word in it.”</p><p>Hah. That was… actually quite good a condition.</p><p>“Not before the Tournament ends,” bargained Tom.</p><p>But Potter merely laughed. “Oh no, Riddle. You won’t force me to bear your company for four months if I don’t like it. Though, I can promise you, let’s say, a week from now on when I do nothing. But after that, if you piss me off, then I’m breaking it up.” Potter sweetly smiled and added, “And be sure I’ll do in the most embarrassing and <em> public </em> way imaginable.”</p><p>Tom pondered. That was indeed much worse than some cheap sexual favours. With this Potter could undo all the progress Tom will achieve with being in a known relationship with Hogwarts Champion (and, likely, Triwizard Winner too). But did Potter really have guts to go through the threat? Tom looked over the other boy critically. At the moment he appeared like he could, but soon Potter will calm down. The Gryffindor had a soft heart, that much was clear after seven years at Hogwarts — Tom, for once, would’ve already killed Malfoy if he’d been half as annoying towards him. Or take how Potter was just several minutes ago, trying to <em> gently turn Tom down </em> despite them being rivals.</p><p>No, Tom didn’t think Potter had it in him to make the break up really damaging, at least if Tom won’t anger him up like he did now.</p><p>“Two weeks,” he still half-heartedly tried.</p><p>Potter steadily shook his head, “No.”</p><p>Tom sighed. That wasn’t worth an effort anyway. “At least warn me beforehand?”</p><p>“No. And if you try to break up first, I’m telling everyone you’re a parselmouth.”</p><p>Tom winced. One would think that with the number of times Tom cursed the day he accidentally slipped in Potter’s presence, that day would be already erased from existence.</p><p>Though interestingly enough, it was the first time in six years that Potter held this blackmail over Tom’s head. That really said something about how angered the Gryffindor was right now.</p><p>“Deal,” Tom begrudgingly agreed. But honestly, that wasn’t that bad of a deal, and he had a week to calm Potter down, as well as the blackmail of his own.</p><p>After all, Tom didn’t deserve to be called an Heir of Slytherin if he couldn’t play it well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tom, at some point during the Defense class: Merlin, Potter, you're such an embarrassment.<br/>Also Tom: *covers up that Harry is utterly unprepared for class*</p><p>Harry and Tom like to think of themselves as rivals, but really, they help each other all the time. Honestly, the only reason they're not friends yet is that they've never really tried to look beyond the rivalry they came up with when they were eleven (well, except for their second year, but shhhh, I didn't tell you that).</p><p>Not sure what the next chapter will be about, but probably the Hogsmeade weekend. Also, no promises from my side as to when the next chapter will be posted -- real life is harsh sometimes, and I have another fic too that I want to dedicate more time to. But I won't abandon this fic, that I can promise.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>